


A Normal Day In Doncaster

by LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler/pseuds/LarrySticksPhilFireKicktheTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel. The shy little junior who couldn't care less about sports until a certain senior joins the team by the name of Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Day In Doncaster

The sound of the day bell rung all through out the school of Doncaster High. The students started to spill out of the classrooms and down to the buss lots and to their own cars.   
“Your biology projects are due tomorrow students”, Marcel heard his teacher say as he sprinted out of the classroom. Normally, the young boy wouldn’t be all that excited to leave the only place he felt normal but today was special. Today was the day the football team started practice for the season. And yes it is very true, Marcel didn’t have much of an interest in sports but he wasn’t going there for that. Oh no, he was going to see the new boy who just joined the team this season.   
Tomlinson. Just thinking of his name made Marcel smile.   
Just the other day Marcel’s best friends Veronica and Leroy were telling him that Tomlinson was a bit of a punk but that didn’t change the fact that he just plan thought that boy was gorgeous.   
He opened the school doors to the field and saw the team setting up. He scanned the group of boys and saw it, number 17 and the reason he was there. He sat down at the top of the bleachers and just started at Tomlinson.   
“Hay Louis? Help me with this would you?”, Harvey, a friend of Louis’ called as he struggled with the ball basket. “Sure mate”, he helped Harvey heave the extremely heavy basket to the other side of the field and sighed when he finally dropped it.   
“Hay guys!” another player called to the rest of the boys, ”isn’t that that loser Marcey?”. He pointed to the quite boy with the sweater vest and glasses currently sitting on the bleachers. Louis pushed his chestnut bangs out of his eyes and looked up at the boy for a second before he shoved his face in a book.   
“What’s up with him?” Harvey asked doing random kicky uppys. “I don’t know. I found out from Paul that he wanted to watch the practice for some reason”, another player added. “Who else wants to mess with him?”, Harvey asked picking up a ball and tossing it to Louis. All the other boys were in agreement and Harvey told them the plan, "got it?”, He asked. Everyone nodded in unison. “Alright let’s go”. Louis sighed and followed the rest of the boys.   
“Hay!” Harvey called up to the top of the bleachers; he ran his fingers through his short blond hair and smiled innocently. Marcel looked up from his book and pointed to himself. “Yeah! Could you come help us with something really quick?”. He put his book down and fixed his glasses before coming down the steps. “Yeah so could you stand over there and tell us how far our shots get?”. Marcel looked at the rest of the team and then back to Harvey, ”S-sure”.   
Marcel walked down to the middle of the field and stood with one hand on his glasses nervously. “I’ll go first if you don’t mind boys”, Harvey said and winked at them. They smiled and started putting the plan in place. Harvey set the ball down and kicked it as hard as he could. The ball went flying directly at Marcels leg. He hissed in pain and grabbed at his knee. Harvey laughed and nodded to the other boys who started kicking their balls at Marcel too. One to his arm, another to his jaw, and the last one kicked hit him straight in the face and shattered a lens of his glasses.   
He stood speechless for a moment before tearing up and running away.   
“Hay dude wait!”, Louis called after him. He sighed and looked over at Harvey, “What the hell Harvey!”. Harvey grabbed his chest as he tried to stop laughing, ”What? That was hilarious”. Louis shook his head and him and grabbed Marcel's things from the bleachers, ”You made him cry dick! That’s not funny”. He ran after Marcel and found him crouched against the school with his head buried in his crossed arms.   
“Are you ok”, Louis asked kneeling next to the boy. Marcel looked up and felt heat creep onto his cheeks. “Oh crap you eye is bleeding”, Louis put a hand on Marcel’s cheek and looked deeply into the boys emerald green eyes. “A piece of glass from my glasses cut me”, Marcel said feeling the tears recloud his eyes. “I’m really sorry about Harvey. He’s an ass hole”, Louis said with a smile, ”What’s your name?”. “Ma-marcel”, he said. “I’m really sorry again Marcel”. Marcel took the broken glasses off and stood up,” It’s ok. You didn’t hurt me”. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours until Marcel looked down at his shoes blushing horribly. Louis couldn’t help but smile and grabbed the boy’s chin. He leaned in and kissed the boys jaw, ”I’m glad you’re ok”, he said and smiled. “Come to my game next weekend ok?”, he said and Marcel nodded, speechless. “Awesome”, Louis smiled and ran back down to the field where he continued practice. Marcel touched his jaw and smiled brightly.

-NEXT WEEKEND-

“Yay Louis!”, Marcel cheered as Louis scored another goal. Louis waved up at Marcel before running back to the rest of the team. Marcel sat back down and smiled as he watched the rest of the game with his new glasses and new boyfriend


End file.
